Running, Running
by WhitePawShiba
Summary: Being a half wolf mix, I was captured by humans and taken to compete in a sled dog race. Only they just don't know how much spirit I still had in me, and soon, life becomes the real race...


Now, the story I'm about to tell you are different from others. And I remember it like it was all yesterday.  
My life couldn't have been better. I lived with a pack that I loved, slept out with the bright stars and played with the young ones. Then, one night, curiosity got the best of me.  
  
My head went up and turned behind me. My blue eyes narrowed as if I wanted to strike at something, my two ears, one slightly bent stood as still as a crane about to strike. I turned my head back and looked at the others stretched out sleeping. I quietly stood up and walked over to another dog who, like the others, were easily seen bigger than myself. I nudged the sleeping one and licked his ear. The sleeping gray blinked and shook his head to wake himself up. He cocked his head up at the dog with the white star on his chest, why had I just woken him up? My head turned in the direction where I first did when I woke up. I looked back down at my friend and nudged his gray face. I started walking towards the direction, but felt a tug on my tail. Looking back I saw the gray dog clung onto my tail with his teeth and tug back lightly. He whined. I nudged him and smiled. His green eyes went towards the ground and he slowly let go of my bushy like tail. I smiled and nudged him once more and started walking up the hill.  
  
I didn't know what I would find up that hill and my brother, Gray warned me, Star, not to go. But that gunshot sound, I heard it, and I had to protect my pack, whatever caused that deadly sound. I was their responsibility.and not many animals got that privilege.  
  
I weaved through trees. The hill was big and rough, rocks and plants covered it, but I continued on, for the sake of my pack. As I got to the top, my paws were soar and muscles ached. I looked back down, but in the darkness and the shining of the moon, all I could see were the tall trees that covered the mountain. I shook myself to get some of the dirt off my hair. Then I looked across to the open field bellow. A bright light gleamed and tents were set up  
  
Now, a smarter dog would have turned away, but me, well, I was just as stupid as a mouse making friends with an owl.  
  
I walked down the hill.  
  
My head was cocked the full time I was walking down that hill, for curiosity caught me. I smelled meet, and did it smell good. When I got to the bottom, the human's camp laid. Things I've never seen before surrounded me. I sniffed something flat and gray, food used to be on top, but only crumbs were on it now. I lifted my head and started walking; only then, did my big, fluffy tail get in the way. It knocked what was called a pan over and fell to the ground, causing a great amount of noise.  
  
And that falling pan.changed my life forever.  
  
Four humans came out of the tent holding riffles.  
"What is it, Frank?"  
"I don't know! It sounded like pans falling!"  
"It could be a wolf! Paul, Frank and George, surround the fire area! Don't let him get away!"  
  
Sure I thought about running, but it was too late. But I wouldn't let them get me without a fight.  
  
"Shine the light, George! See what's by the fire." A man held up something and light shown out of it. The light went around the camp area.until it hit me. I glared at the man named George.  
  
But I knew better than to show my teeth when I wasn't close enough. Humans think just because when a canine wants to protect itself, it's going to kill. And I knew showing me teeth, would get myself killed too easily.  
  
"By George!" George exclaimed. "Don't move the light there. I'll shoot him. Small wolf isn't he?"  
  
I couldn't see Paul behind me, but every animal can sense being a target, just like when a rabbit knows he's being watched.  
  
"No! Don't shoot him! He's not a wolf at all!" "What do you mean 'Not a wolf at all'? Paul sounded confused. "I mean he's not a wolf! He's like a wolf mix or something!" 


End file.
